Cinco puertas
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: En lineas alternas totalmente distintas, ellos dos parecían -de una u otra forma- totalmente destinados a encontrarse en algún momento de sus vidas, independientemente de la situación, el lugar o el momento. Tal vez, incluso, parezcan encuentros normales, pero en realidad no lo son. [6/6][Yaoi]
1. La Primera Puerta

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo );**

Aquí vengo yo otra vez con una pareja crack de la que se casi no hay historias. **Un agradecimiento muy grande a Smoking Crow, de no ser por su historia "Paso a paso" yo jamas me habría animado a escribir esta :3**

Los personajes obviamente van a estar OoC porque admitámoslo, Riley/Gen/Quinoa a diferencia de Jun/Pearl/Barry no pudo ser desarrollado muy bien como personaje :(

En fin, espero que disfruten de este fanfic de tres partes =D, unas cuantas explicaciones mas al final, asi que... ¡Nos vemos abajo :3!

* * *

 **.**

 **Game!verse Riley(Gen)/Jun**

.

* * *

La primera vez que había notado su presencia, fue un sábado por la mañana cuando se dirigía tranquilamente al conocido café revancha -que se encontraba dentro de la zona sobrevivir- lo vislumbro de pie al lado de la puerta del café -aparentemente- sin la mas mínima intención de entrar a dicho lugar, en cambio, parecía observar casi paranóicamente de un lado a otro como si se encontrase apurado por encontrar o verse con alguien en especifico. Decidió dejarlo pasar y entrar al establecimiento, mirando de reojo la curiosa forma en picos del rubio muchacho que vigilaba la entrada del lugar sin prestarle atención a el -y suponía- así como tampoco a los que debieron de arribar antes -no faltaba decir que en el mediodía cuando se retiro, dicha persona ya no se encontraba en el lugar-

Tres días después -cuando regreso al café- noto nuevamente la presencia del muchacho, de pie en el mismo lugar y mirando su muñeca casi cada segundo mientras su pie derecho parecía golpear desesperadamente el suelo donde se encontraba pisando -como si este tuviese la culpa por tener que esperar- y aun cuando sabia que no le incumbía, ni mucho menos debía prestarle intención, no logro evitar que su curiosidad terminase ganando.

-¿El muchacho de afuera?- pregunto el hombre de bigote que atendía el lugar cuando se acerco a entregarle su pedido- No, no lo conozco personalmente y tampoco entra al establecimiento -dicha persona intento hacer memoria, aprovechando que no tenia mas clientes como para distraerse y no responder- Creo que antes del mediodía viene alguien con el para entrenar, pero no sabría decirte mas... Tal vez la campeona Hikari podria responderte, de vez en cuando los oigo hablar afuera, el suele estar de pie allí casi toda la semana esperando por alguien, aunque como siempre estoy adentro ni idea de quien sea.

El entrenador de la isla de hierro asintió a la vez que agradecía amablemente ante la respuesta que se le había entregado -así como el pedido que había hecho- para posteriormente girarse y prestar atención a la televisión que tenia frente a su persona, allí donde le había gustado sentarse desde la primera vez que llego a aquel agradable lugar.

Unas horas mas tarde se rió de si mismo cuando se descubrió mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos, una parte de sus neuronas le decían que debía quedarse sentado y continuar mirando el programa, la otra parte -mucho mas insistente- le decía que aquello debía de ser una oportunidad de uno en un millón y que si no salia justo ahora tal vez nunca se iba a armar del valor para hacerlo y mucho menos podria saciar su curiosidad por el rubio vigilante.

-Buenas días- se anuncio nervioso a la vez que tomaba lugar en el otro lado de la puerta pero mirando en dirección al rubio, quien salto del susto al notar a un extraño dirigirle la palabra- Disculpa el susto, no sabia como presentarme.- Volvió a hablar mientras cruzaba los brazos, ocultando la gota de sudor que se deslizaba por un lado de su rostro cuando noto que el rubio busco a su alrededor como si no entendiera que le estaba hablando.

-¿Yo?- pregunto el mas joven a la vez que se señalaba a si mismo, sin saber que mas agregar a su propia oración.

El de cabellos negros asintió un poco más enérgico que a como debería de haberlo hecho, aun así, dicha emoción paso -aparentemente- desapercibido por el mas joven.

-Me llamo Riley- se presento una vez noto que la conversación no iba a llegar muy lejos si se quedaba en silencio por mucho tiempo. Para su buena suerte, el de cabellos rubios le sonrió amablemente y se dispuso a contestarle.

-Mi nombre es Jun, es un placer conocerte- el de verde bufando señalo al de azul antes de continuar hablando- Vienes seguido ¿Verdad? De vez en cuando te veo llegar por la mañana, aunque en las tardes no te veo salir.

-Así es- afirmo curioso cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único que había notado la presencia del otro- Vengo en la mañana y me voy en distintos horarios, mi casa queda demasiado lejos como para quedarme todo el día.

-Yo estoy aquí casi toda la mañana esperando a que venga mi papa o algún entrenador para retarlo y los sábados espero a una amiga...-comenzó a relatar Jun a la vez que volvía a dirigir su mirada a su muñeca donde mantenía su poké-reloj naranja- Aunque suelen ser muy lentos y papa casi siempre esta ocupado por lo que suelo quedarme hasta medio día para luego irme a entrenar solo...

En silencio Riley dejo pasar la siguiente hora, prestando atención a la -según su criterio- melódica voz de su acompañante que al parecer tenia mucho que hablar y nadie que lo escuchara, y siendo el una persona tan silenciosa y tranquila no pudo evitar quejarse ante la especie de platica en la que se supone se encontraba participando.

-... Y actualmente mi Roserade...-

-¡Jun!- una voz femenina interrumpió la ya historia que el rubio se había encargado de derramar encima de Riley, quien simplemente había estado respondiendo con monosílabos o moviendo su cabeza en señal de que le prestaba atención- Oh Riley, espero que mi amigo no te haya mareado con su discurso.

El maestro del aura negó amablemente a la vez que saludaba a la recién llegada campeona de la región Sinnoh.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, solamente estábamos platicando- respondió el de vestimenta azul mientras se movía del lugar donde se había encontrado de pie por mas de una hora, tiempo que ni siquiera había sentido pasar.

La nueva campeona se le quedo observando por un momento, su mirada se encargaba de hacer la silenciosa pregunta del típico "¿Hablas en serio?" después de todo y a ojos de la mayor parte del mundo, aquello había parecido mas como si Jun simplemente hubiese soltado la lengua y en ningún momento le había dado oportunidad alguna a la otra persona de decir palabra alguna. Como siempre solía pasar cuando uno hablaba con un Jun que tenia mas de una hora de no platicar con alguien. El siempre -Siempre- tenia algo que contar.

Claro que el rubio se hizo el ofendido cuando su amiga de la infancia interrumpió su "interesante" platica con el amable ¿Riley? -Así le dijo que se llamaba, ¿no?- aparte, el se había acercado amablemente a hacerle compañía y en ningún momento escucho queja alguna sobre que estaba hablando de mas ni lo había interrumpido -como lo solía hacer la mayor parte del mundo- es mas, todo el tiempo fue capaz de sentir los ojos del mayor mirándolo atentamente -algo que únicamente su padre solía hacer- por lo que en ningún momento supuso que debía detenerse o dejar de hablar.

-De todas formas, lo siento si te eh hecho esperar Jun- se disculpo la de abrigo rosa mientras se dirigía a su amigo de la infancia-

-No importa Hikari- le resto importancia el rubio- Riley no es mala compañía después de todo.

Y aun cuando el de cabellos negros intento encontrar animo alguna en la declaración llevada a cabo por el rubio, no logro pasar por alto el suspiro cansado dado por la campeona de Sinnoh.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos ahora... -declaro Hikari con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al maestro del aura- De todas formas, también se agradece que hayas pasado un rato con el.

El rubio solo bufo mientras se movía finalmente del lugar donde parecía que se había quedado plantado, y tras una mirada de la joven muchacha Jun comprendió que no se iban a ir de ahí hasta que agradeciera como debía.

-Si... Muchas gracias por venir a platicar conmigo- sonrió lo mas amablemente al reciente "amigo" que había realizado aquella mañana, y continuo hablando cuando se dio cuenta que Hikari no dejaba de verlo con los brazos cruzados, como si esperara algo mas- Y me disculpo enormemente si mi conversación te aburrió, lo siento mucho por haberte tenido mas de una hora parado aquí afuera teniendo que oír mi voz...

-En verdad, no fue ninguna molestia... -volvió a repetir Riley mientras escuchaba ahora un discurso sobre "lo siento..." que incluso parecía ensayado con anterioridad o dicho muchas veces y de forma repetitiva.

Al final todo termino con un Jun y Hikari despidiéndose a la distancia -el rubio prometiendo le que la próxima vez tendrían una batalla mientras la campeona, aun a la distancia, se encargaba de reñir a su amigo- una vez los vio desaparecer de su vista abrió de nuevo la puerta del café revancha.

Lo cual no fue la mejor idea del mundo, ya que cuando lo hizo termino por descubrir que todos los lideres de gimnasio -junto a algunos residentes de la zona revivir- pegados a la puerta y a las ventanas del lugar.

-¿Que tal tu platica?- pregunto Mananti el destructor mientras sonreía amablemente desde una de las ventanas.

Riley, obviamente, no contesto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Explicaciones.**

1.-Ningún capitulo sigue ninguna linea entre ellos, son independientes ya que uno trata sobre la pareja en el juego, en el anime y en el manga.

2.-Las edades serán las mismas en cada "puerta" o depende. Riley/Riley/Quinoa con 21 mientras Jun/Pearl/Barry con 15, eso da 6 años de diferencia.

3.- El fanfic lleva la etiqueta de AU, esto se debe a que cada "puerta" es en un universo alternativo

4.-Curiosamente esta historia se iba a subir al mismo tiempo que en A-Y, pero por cosas de tiempo, ya no se hizo... Si... Cada capitulo lo terminaba a media noche ^^U


	2. La Segunda Puerta

**¿Siempre es necesario repetir el disclaimer? Digo, si lo estamos subiendo aquí es por algo no :(?**

Segundo capitulo y el nivel de OoC ¡Es mas de 9000! Ok, sáltense la broma si es que no les hace gracia. Este capitulo lo tuve que reescribir como tres veces porque no se me ocurría que poner exactamente y finalmente termino así de lindo y fluffy... La idea era terminar con un beso pero no se pudo :( ... Sera la próxima (si es que hay~)

Provecho!

* * *

 **.**

 **Manga!verse Riley/Pearl**

 **.**

* * *

Aproximadamente había pasado una semana después del incidente de los pokemon legendarios -tiempo mas que suficiente como para descansar y reparar también el daño que había ocasionado Giratina- tras dicho tiempo finalmente se iba a llevar a cabo el tan esperado combate de Platinum vs Palmer en la torre de batalla. Claro, el evento tenia truco y haber invitado a no solo los involucrados finales sino también a los lideres de gimnasio, se debía a una muy lógica y obvia razón; Fiesta.

Porque si algo se podía celebrar Palmer no perdería la oportunidad en lo mas mínimo y se aseguraría de no solo festejar la victoria de Platinum, sino también para que todos tomaran un merecido descanso tras toda la actividad y eventos que se tuvieron que llevar a cabo después de tales acontecimientos y -a palabras del mismo hijo del magnate de la torre- aunque no era buena idea seguirle la corriente al amo de la torre, debía de admitir que en cierto punto razón no le faltaba -lamentablemente-. Así que dos horas mas tarde -cuando finalmente la reñida batalla concluyo- Riley -quien amablemente había sido arrastrado por Byron a la fiesta cuando intento huir tras asistir a la batalla pokemon- decidió mantenerse al margen de todo, rezagado en una esquina de la habitación mientras admiraba a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, mirando atentamente la razón por la cual, el mismo hijo de Palmer había hecho hasta lo imposible por arrastrar a Platinum y a Diamond lejos de ciertas personas.

Alcohol. Sin duda alguna, el "Amo de la torre" no se había medido en lo mas mínimo con la cantidad de dicho producto para la dichosa fiesta, y aun cuando Kate intentaba mantener el orden llego un punto en que los borrachos -Palmer, Byron, Flint, asombrosamente Kokuran y la alegre Delila- parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo para lograr hacer que la única mujer que intentaba ponerles orden alguno, terminara cediendo ante la bebida alcohólica. Era una tristeza mencionarlo, pero sin duda alguna su fortaleza sucumbió -gracias a Arceus, Kate parecía tener una mayor resistencia a la bebida, por lo que aun no estaba tan borracha como para dejarlos hacer lo que les plazca- a final de cuentas los mas felices se habían terminado adueñando de básicamente toda la fiesta, mientras el resto de invitados simplemente se había rezagado -como el- y miraban entretenidos el montón de tonterías llevadas a cabo. Ya sea Flint intentando meter a Lectro a la pista, o Palmer y Delila convenciendo a Kate de beber aun mas o al mismo Kokuran cantando en el karaoke... Una maravillosa noche, y luego Palmer se preguntaba porque no asistía a las fiestas cuando lo invitaban.

-Psss... Riley... Riley-

Un susurro le llego a su lado izquierdo, desviando su atención inmediatamente desde donde provenía dicho sonido, notando que la voz le pertenencia a Dia quien a su vez tenia toda la pinta de estarse escondiendo.

-¿Te parece si salimos a tomar aire?-

 **.**

 **Media hora después**

 **.**

La propuesta había sido tentadora en un principio, eso era algo totalmente innegable -sobre todo cuando noto los cuchicheos de Palmer y Delila cuando lo señalaban a la distancia- y pensar en alejarse de todo el ruido para disfrutar de la calma a la cual se encontraba totalmente acostumbrado había sonado como algo maravilloso, aunque claro, no se había esperado tal puñal por a espalda de parte del mismísimo Dia -aunque podía apostar lo que fuera a que la idea no había sido de el- por lo que ahora se encontraba -lo mas cómodo posible- sentado en la terraza del apartamento donde Palmer residía -la cual por cierto no era muy grande- con la puerta y las cortinas totalmente cerradas -porque si, ya habían intentado entrar- junto al único hijo del organizador de la fiesta.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi- se quejo Pearl en silencio a la vez que continuaba con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas- No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto...

-Ya somos dos- Riley intento contribuir al bajo sentido del humor mientras recargaba toda la espalda en la barandilla en su posición de flor de loto- Antes de que pase mas tiempo ¿Como fue que terminaste aquí?

Un suspiro por parte del mas joven le dio a entender al mayor que en realidad la historia era mucho mas corta de lo que parecía.

-Saque a Dia y a la señorita del rango de peligro que representa mi padre, en serio, cuando bebe no hay fuerza sobrehumana que sea capaz de detenerlo de llevar cualquier tontería a cabo- comenzó a relatar Pearl sin alzar la cabeza en ningún momento- Fue en un momento de distracción cuando me acerque a la puerta, la abrieron, me empujaron y me dejaron aquí encerrado -relato como si no fuera la gran cosa a la vez que señalaba la dichosa puerta de cristal por la cual también habían obligado a entrar a Riley- Se que no esta bien señalar, pero cuando entre, ya se a quienes culpar.

Riley asintió a la vez que su mirada se perdía en los extraños tonos de colores que las cortinas solían alcanzar por las luces que Palmer había puesto tanto empeño en poner por todo su apartamento.

-¿En que piso estamos?- pregunto extrañado el que vestía de azul, totalmente dispuesto a saltar si era posible.

-Lo suficientemente alto como para que el ego de Palmer sea casi capaz de tocar el cielo- se quejo entre dientes el vestido de naranja, sin duda alguna, una de las primeras personas en no estar realmente de acuerdo con el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta- Si te quieres suicidar, adelante, yo me apunto para darte el pequeño empujoncito.

Riley dejo escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica mientras recibía dicho comentario, desde que había entrado -a empujones- había notado no solo la pesada aura que se cargaba el mas joven, sino que ademas se podía notar a leguas que tampoco tenia el humor suficiente como para estar manteniendo una conversación, era una lastima que el se sintiera igual.

-¿Porque tan enojado con el mundo?- pico Riley al muchacho con mas morbo por delante que el interés en si sobre saber que pasaba

El rostro de Pearl simplemente se alzo lentamente en símbolo de ira y molestia -el no quería hablar por un demonio- solamente para encontrarse con un rostro que le sonreía entre amable y divertido. Algo que le hizo enfadar mucho mas de lo que ya se encontraba, sin embargo respiro profundo intentando tranquilizarse y no comérselo vivo ahí mismo.

-Te basta y sobra si te digo que desde la mañana tuve que ayudar "voluntariamente" a poner todo en orden para la fiesta- respondió el rubio en un intento por -en verdad- no darle el empujón que había mencionado hace unos momentos.

-¿Tu padre no iba a contratar a alguien?- la curiosidad tiño las palabras de Riley cuando se dio cuenta de todo el trabajo que tuvo que llevar a cabo.

-En teoría- se quejo entre dientes Pearl mientras sentía su sangre arder- En realidad no quiero hablar de eso.

Tras un suspiro el de cabellos rubios volvió a alzar el rostro con dirección al tipo vestido de azul -quien prácticamente se veía igual que en el incidente del mundo distorsión- notando que este a su vez se encontraba mirándolo fijamente chocando la mirada azul con la naranja.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un lindo color de ojos?-

Solo entonces Pearl recordó la verdadera razón por la cual sus amigos habían conspirado en su contra para encerrarlo en el balcón junto al habitante de la isla de hierro.

 **.**

 **Unos días atrás.**

 **.**

-El te gusta- había soltado Platinum de repente mientras caminaban de regreso al hotel de la familia Berlitz

El silencio incomodo que se formo segundos después fue mas que suficiente como para que, los otros dos pokedex holders se vieran entre si totalmente escandalizados -pues ninguno de los dos sabia a quien había señalado Platinum- con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo una leve mueca, la única mujer en el trió de amigos señalo un poco a lo lejos, hacia donde se encontraba Palmer rectificando que todo se encontrase en su lugar -una vez hubiesen terminado por ayudar de limpiar los escombros que quedaban en la ciudad- a su vez que ultimaba detalles con ayuda de Riley.

-A ti- Platinum primero señalo a su amigo rubio, para posteriormente señalar al maestro del aura- Te gusta el

El sonrojo que inmediatamente inundo el rostro de Pearl fue mas que suficiente para poner a reír a Diamond.

-¡No! ¡¿De donde sacaste eso?!- escandalizado, no solo por la suposición de su amiga, si no a demás por a poca delicadeza de Dia ante tal tema no pudo evitar ponerse incluso mas rojo de lo que inicialmente se había encontrado-

-Desde que llego no has dejado de mirarlo- con una sonrisa la señorita Berlitz respondió con sinceridad absoluta -e incluso- maliciosa ante tal detalle-

-Eso no es cierto- rebatió el de ojos naranja totalmente en desacuerdo con el comentario-

-Si lo es- respondió molesta Platinum, segura de sus propias palabras.

Media hora mas tarde -hasta que Palmer se acerco a ellos- Diamond se había puesto cómodamente a comer con el resto de los pokemon que les pertenecían mientras observaban entretenidos la discusión de "si y no" que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos.

 **.**

 **Actualmente**

 **.**

-No... Solo me habían dicho que... Eran extraños...- intento responder lo mas calmado posible bajando la mirada de forma nerviosa, como odiaba sentirse de esa ridícula forma-

-A mi me parece un lindo color...- El de ojos azules noto el cambio inmediato en la actitud del rubio y sintió un curiosos bochorno subirle por el cuello cuando noto lo que acababa de decir, dos veces seguidas-

Y mientras Pearl miraba el suelo, Riley solo pensaba detenidamente en como el mas pequeño había terminado siendo una agradable compañía -independientemente del mal humor con el que comenzaron- recordaba al muchacho del incidente con Giratina y también el haberlo visto en ciertos trabajos en los que habían terminado coincidiendo, y aun así no había tenido la suerte de poder sostener una platica con el -empezando con que "papi Palmer" también quería aprovechar para pasar tiempo con su único hijo. Por lo que aquella vez era en realidad la primera en la que se encontraban charlando.

Y le acababa de hacer un sencillo cumplido que termino con un sonrojo -y si Riley fuera mas atento se podria dar cuenta que la cara de Pearl tenia técnicamente escrito un "Me gustas"- y la mirada perdida en el suelo. Lo que lo dejo con curiosidad, mas de la que había tenido en un principio.

-Pearl...- llamo suavemente Riley inclinándose un poco al notar que el recién llamado había alzado el rostro levemente- ¿Te molesto mi comentario?

Los labios del rubio se separaron entre si para dar una respuesta en concreto, así como la intención de alzar el rostro por completo -sin haber notado que el mayor se había inclinado hacia su persona- ambas intenciones se cumplieron aunque no de la manera esperada. En primero, por que el sonido que hizo Pearl no fue de hablar si no mas bien un grito a la vez que no alzo el rostro, mas bien se alzo asustado -junto a Riley- cuando ambos notaron como una silla había sido estrellada contra la puerta de cristal -rompiéndola en el proceso- dejando salir todo el ruido del que se habían aislado desde que fueron sacados de la fiesta, lo que parecía ser una discusión/pelea, risas, música a todo volumen y demás cosas ocasionaron que las dos personas -ajenas a lo que ocurría adentro- se miraron asustados entre si.

-¿A cuantos pisos dices que estamos?- volvió a inquirir Riley mirando atentamente el vidrio esparcido por el suelo y la silla totalmente destruida

-Creo recordar que justamente abajo hay una alberca...-

* * *

 **.**

 **Curiosidades**

1.-Si alguien se quedo con la duda SI, Riley y Pearl saltaron. Por gracia y obra de Arceus cayeron justo en la piscina.

2.-Fueron encontrados una hora despues tomando cafe moka en el lobby del lugar, envueltos en toallas :x

3.-Palmer sigue sin saber quien rompio su puerta :( -que ironico no? hablando de puertas XD-

4.-¿A alguien mas le parecen lindos los ojos de Pearl n/n? Un bebe con su color de ojos y cabello azul suena taaaan adorable *-*

5.-Los pokemon estaban prohibidos en la fiesta, por eso es que no escaparon antes

6.-Sigo pensando que el beso hizo falto o.ó

7.-¿A alguien mas le parece asombroso el parecido de Pearl con giratina!? xD o me eh vuelto loca?


	3. La Tercera Puerta

Aqui llego finalmente con esta tercera puerta que no se queria abrir, en serio, parecia que alguien me hubiese puesto un jodido papelito debajo de la puerta -o una piedra- y no podia abrirla T-T... Fue horrible, muy horrible.

En fin, como ya saben, cosas random, OoC en su maxima expresion y un intento de basarse en el anime. A quien le tengo un coraje máximo, pero bueno, no hablare de eso... No hoy... Mejor, mejor lean..

Nos vemos en las notas finales.

* * *

 **.**

 **Anime!verse Riley(Quinoa)/Barry**

 **.**

* * *

Era extraño, algo que parecía -en cierta forma- hecho a propósito para evitar que ellos dos llegasen a conocerse en algún momento o tan siquiera encontrarse frente a frente en un mismo lugar. Porque si, comprendía el hecho de que la isla hierro no era exactamente pequeña, pero tampoco es como si hubiese muchos lugares donde se pudiese acceder -ya sea para caminar o entrenar- a la vez que en aquella isla había un único centro pokemon. Y ni siquiera de esa forma habían alcanzado a toparse en algún momento, por curiosos que parezca.

Tenia casi un año visitando la dichosa isla para entrenar -desde que había obtenido a Piplup básicamente- y de todas las veces que le había tocado ya sea entrenar, dar paseos cortos, salir y entrar al centro pokemon mas de dos veces al día o simplemente pasear entre las calles -casi- vacías de lo que antes había sido una prospera isla -encontrándose con mas entrenadores que también iban a entrenar- y aun así, por mas que pusiera a trabajar su cabeza -cosa que no hacia muy a menudo- no lograba llegar a una conclusión lógica de el "¿Porque?" durante toda su estancia y entrenamiento nunca había logrado dar con el maestro del aura. Claro, no lo había buscado ya que no lo conocía, pero desde que había oído de el por parte de la enfermera Joy no había podido evitar pensar en como seria no solo el, si no también el entrenar con alguien mas -que tal vez y con suerte le podría echar una mano para encontrar mas pokemon fuertes contra los que enfrentarse- que poseía un pokemon fuerte, porque si no conocía al maestro del aura eso no significaba que no supiera que era un Lucario.

Y aun así lo poco que sus recuerdos eran capaces de brindarle sobre el joven que recientemente acababa de conocer -quien respondía al nombre de Riley- eran únicamente vistazos rápidos de la espalda de una persona vestida en azul -que en un principio creyó que eran alucinaciones-había veces en las que literalmente podría jurar alcanzado a verlo por la esquina de sus ojos. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar, porque como siempre llevaba prisa, terminaba pasando por alto aquellas pocas veces en las que -parecía- podría haberlo conocido antes.

 _Y no ahora._

 _Compartiendo una habitación en el centro pokemon._

 _Con "Riley" recostado boca arriba con dos costillas rotas._

 _El recostado boca abajo con la espalda inflamada._

 _Los pokemon de ambos, con la enfermera Joy._

-Creo que no me eh presentado contigo...-

La voz tranquila de su compañero de habitación se encargo de romper el tedioso silencio que se había alzado entre ellos -suponía- que el puchero que intento ocultar con la almohada había sido -de todas formas- demasiado evidente para la persona a su lado.

-Me llamo Riley- el mayor intento ser lo mas amable posible con su compañero de cuarto- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

El rubio giro la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el de cabello azul -quien por la posición al parecer batallaba para acomodarse bien en la cama, de manera que, aunque le estaba hablando no apartaba la mirada del techo- su mirada anaranjada se desvío hacia las vendas que cubrían el torso y rápidamente subieron una vez mas para mirar el tranquilo rostro de "Riley".

-No nos hemos visto antes, o al menos no que yo recuerde- contesto sin mucho interés, en un tono que para cualquier persona que no lo conociera se escucharía como enojado, cuando en realidad, solo se encontraba apenado- Me llamo Barry, es un gusto.

-¡Ah! ¿Tu eres Barry?- por la forma en la que se encontraba recostado y la incomodidad que sentía por moverse un solo centímetro, era incapaz de girarse a mirar al muchacho con el que compartía cuarto, de ser así tal vez podría ver si la descripción que le habían dado era la correcta- ¿De casualidad eres rubio y de ojos naranja?

Barry se quedo -literalmente- con los ojos abiertos cuando escucho que -tal parecía- Riley tenia cierto conocimiento sobre su persona, aun mas, cuando dio la descripción mas -simplista del mundo- sencilla de su apariencia física, aun así -y sin muchas opciones- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Si?- respondió dudoso antes de continuar hablando- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Una leve y tranquila risa se escapo por los labios de Riley quien mantenía la vista pegada en el techo.

-Tu ya respondiste por ambos, en realidad no nos hemos visto antes- el guardián del aura continuo hablando tranquilamente, intentando no moverse mucho, se estaba pasando el efecto de los sedantes.- Byron me hablo de ti.

El de cabello rubio sintió una lucecita encenderse por encima de su cabeza cuando escucho el nombre del sexto líder de la región Sinnoh.

-¿Tu conoces a Byron?-

Riley asintió desde donde se encontraba, totalmente seguro que tenia la atención del rubio, algo que en el fondo le sorprendía, no podía creer que atraer la atención del rubio fuera posible después de lo que el líder de pokemon tipo acero le había platicado.

-Suele venir a buscar fósiles de vez en cuando, y cuando recién llegue a Sinnho para entrenar fue el quien me mostró la isla de hierro-

Barry fue incapaz de apartar su mirada del mayor, atento a cada palabra -algo tenia que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, llamaba su atención- que salía de la boca del contrario, buscando datos que coleccionar, algo que platicar o para saber.

-Espera... -en un movimiento no muy necesario, Barry se acomodo mejor en el cojín que tenia bajo el mentón para charlar mas cómodamente- ¿No eres de Sinnho?

El de cabello azul noto que había soltado el pequeño detalle de que no era originario de aquella región. Mas curioso aun, fue el hecho de que el menor notara tal cosa de la ¿conversación? que estaban llevando a cabo.

-No, según tengo entendido mi antepasado si lo fue hasta que se retiro a la región de Hoenn- comento como si fuese la cosa mas casual del mundo- Al igual que el resto de mi árbol genealógico, yo pertenezco a Hoenn aunque... Nunca eh sentido como si yo perteneciera ahí realmente.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor Barry se giro para quedar también boca arriba en la cama con sabanas blancas que se encontraba ocupando, interesado -de esas pocas veces que alguien lo lograba- en la vida de otra persona.

-Yo si soy de aquí, mas concretamente de Pueblo Hojaverde.-comenzó a relatar el rubio, sin necesidad alguna de que se le preguntara- Conocí al señor Byron por parte de mi padre, al parecer fueron amigos cuando eran mas jóvenes, de esa forma di con esta isla... En mi familia, se suele decir que somos descendientes muy lejanos a la corona.

-¿La corona?- pregunto extrañado Riley y pensativo al escuchar la mención de un amigo de Byron.

-Ya sabes, aquellos tiempos en que había reyes, reinas, príncipes...-chasqueo la lengua sin terminar la lista- Creo que incluso hay libros o cuentos de hadas que hablan de eso.

El silencio cayo de nuevo en la habitación mientras un bostezo se hacia presente en el tranquilo aire de la habitación.

-¿Te refieres a la historia del Rey Kurtosugu?-

Pregunto interesado Riley y casi emocionado -lo suficiente como para moverse y sentir el dolor de sus dos costillas rotas torturarle- solo para notar que Barry ya se había quedado dormido.

Una vez recostado de lado fue que pudo prestar atención a su compañero de cuarto, no solo lo adorable que se veía -respirando por la boca, abrazando la almohada y con mas de la mitad de sabana en el suelo- sino también lo joven que era. Por alguna razón a su mente llego el recuerdo -junto a los sentimientos- del instante exacto donde -junto a Lucario- lograron retener la explosión que el equipo Galaxia iba a ah utilizar para desaparecer la isla, recordando la esfera de aura que había creado junto a su pokemon, tres cosas llegaron a su mente; la primera era la historia sobre la muerte de Sir Aaron -su antepasado- en quien se había basado en su heroico acto de crear la esfera de aura -aunque en soledad- para ayudar a Mew y detener la guerra. Lo segundo fue el "¿Que hubiera pasado si...?" incapaz de superar el miedo de haber estado a segundos de fallar en proteger la preciada isla de hierro. Y por ultimo, llego a su memoria su ultima platica con Byron quien no solo le menciono al muchacho rubio que ahora se encontraba mirando durmiendo, sino que además, le hizo un curioso comentario.

"-Es un muchacho muy lindo, estoy seguro que te agradara...-"

* * *

 **.**

 **Curiosidades.**

1.-Al igual que el capitulo anterior esta historia se borro y escribió tres veces.

2.-Es la única con borrador en libreta y no se parece en nada a lo que había escrito.

3.-Lo cual es bueno, por que si de por si es OoC, en el borrador se ve peor xD

4,.Yo también me tuve que ver el anime para saber que mierda hacer con este capitulo -disculpen la palabra altisonante- pero por su pu** lo del manga incluso fue mas facil que esto! el game!verse es incluso MAS facil de escribir que esto.

5.-Te odio anime.

6.-Quédense con el dato de la historia del Rey Kurotsugu, no, no escribiré sobre eso...

7.-¿O tal vez si?

8.-También quédense con el dato sobre "¿nos conocemos?"

9.-¿Que porque? Porque Yo lo digo :D

10.- En A-Y -donde fue subida esta historia primero- ya me corrigieron lo de Mew y el árbol, pero como me dio flojera arreglar el capitulo, asi se quedo xD... Y asi se quedara :3

11.-Por alguna razon en el anime le dicen Riley a Quinoa... Y bueno, no soy nadie para contradecirlos ._.


	4. La Cuarta Puerta

Disclaimer: Pokemon sigue sin ser mio... Lamentablemente

¿Que? ¿Todavia se leen los detalles y creen que esto acaba en el capitulo anterior? ¡Ja! No me hagan reir, si se fijan falta algo... Si, todavia falta OTRO capitulo.

Mientras picoteen este, nacio mientras escuchaba "I Don't Want To Say Goodbye" de PMD2, una de mis canciones favoritas de toda la saga y que siempre me llega ;(

Curiosidades al final.

* * *

 **.**

 **Pokemon Mundo Misterioso!verse Riolu(Riley)/Shinx(Jun)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hace varios años**

.

.

Habia sido una mañana aparentemente tranquila, el día anterior había llegado a cruzar todos los pisos, por lo que empezar de nuevo parecía una buena idea. No fue capaz de dar muchos pasos en el primer piso cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, un aura distinta a las que normalmente era capaz de sentir se encontraba invadiendo el aire. Decidió dejarlo pasar, podria haber entrado cualquier otro pokemon y ese ya seria su problema, tal vez, tendría la suerte de dar con ese pokemon unos pisos mas abajo, si es que era capaz de llegar mas lejos y no caer debilitado. De alguna forma sintió la necesidad de atravesar mas rápido el lugar de lo que era realmente necesario, llego hasta el piso seis cuando finalmente fue capaz de dar con el intruso que parecía haber llegado para entrenar. Fue una lastima no tener mas tiempo para pensar o escanear a su rival cuando fue atacado de improviso con un ataque eléctrico. Sin mucho mas que hacer, ambos terminaron en un combate que parecía no tener fin ya que ambos parecían haber alcanzado el mismo nivel, llegados a un punto donde ninguno de los parecía tener oportunidad alguna de ganar, el pokemon que claramente no pertenecía a la cueva cristal le dio la espalda con toda la intención de retirarse del combate.

-¿Ya te cansaste?- pregunto curioso el pokemon tipo lucha

Por su parte, el que pertenencia al tipo eléctrico simplemente negó con la cabeza pero se negó a girarse o a regresarse, mas bien, de repente parecía haber obtenido la urgencia de salir del piso donde se encontraban.

-Me estoy escondiendo-

Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar del tipo eléctrico cuando este se retiro corriendo, y solo entonces, Riolu presto atención suficiente para sentir con su aura los pisos anteriores, notando que, en efecto, en el piso cinco fue capaz de ver -con ayuda de su aura- a varios intrusos mas acercándose hacia donde se encontraba, probablemente siguiendo la electricidad dejada atrás por el otro. No tuvo que pensárselo mucho cuando decidió salir corriendo detrás de su aun-no-amigo, algo en el fondo de su mente le dio el empujón suficiente para ayudarlo a escapar de quien sea que lo estaban buscando. Esperaba al menos, no meterse en problemas por ello.

-¿Porque me ayudas?- inquirio el pokemon que iba sobre sus cuatro patas

-¿Quieres que te atrapen?- pregunto ahora Riolu algo molesto, mientras intentaba concentrarse para sentir el aura a su alrededor.

Alcanzar al pokemon eléctrico no había sido ningún problema ni tenido dificultad alguna, convencerlo de acompañarlo con la promesa de ayudarle a esconderse había sido un poco difícil, aunque con ayuda de su uso del aura le mostró que seria mas facil esquivar a los que lo perseguían e incluso encontrar las escaleras -de paso buscaron bayas y gomis para curarse tras la batalla que habían mantenido- ahora se encontraban en el piso -11, escondidos en un pequeño agujero donde ambos entraban a la perfección, tras un momento mas de silencio sintió desaparecer la presencia de los perseguidores, probablemente abandonaron el territorio.

-Creo que ya se fueron, aunque por seguridad deberías de esconderte un rato mas- hablo Riolu causando una mueca en el pokemon eléctrico con quien compartía el estrecho agujero.

-Tu no eres mi líder...- se quejo en un susurro mientras se movía incomodo en su lugar.

-No lo seré, pero te acabo de ayudar sin pedirte nada- se quejo Riolu- Me llamo Riley y pertenezco a la especie de los riolu.

El silencio entre ambos se volvió a hacer presente en lo que el inquieto pokemon eléctrico se seguía moviendo en su lugar, hasta que logro mover su cola para que quedase enfrente -al parecer tenia la necesidad de tener su cola cerca- y poder verla mas de cerca.

-Jun...-respondió molesto el pokemon con cola en forma de estrella- Soy un shinx de la pradera destello.

Riley se quedo pensativo mientras admiraba la punta de la cola, la cual tenia una estrella de cuatro puntas en color naranja. Habia escuchado sobre la pradera destello, era un territorio lo suficientemente cercano como para no tardar mucho en ir de un lado a otro, eso sin contar que los niveles de los residentes de ambos territorios no tenían mucha diferencia. Aun así jamas había ido muy lejos de la cueva cristal, por lo que no conocía realmente la dichosa pradera ni había tenido la fortuna de conocer a un shinx antes, pero aun así sabia que el pokemon que tenia cerca era... Diferente.

-Pero ¿Que un shinx no es de color azul?- pregunto Riley curioso, al ver la estrella en color naranja y el pelaje de color dorado-

Jun por su parte se enfurruño sobre si mismo antes de responder.

-Si, se supone que somos de color azul, aunque de vez en cuando nacen ciertos pokemon de un color extraño-

Riley se quedo pensativo, recordando que una vez sus padres -cuando vivían con el en la cueva cristal- le habían comentado sobre los pokemon de distinto color, como los eevee de color blanco, los beldum de color plateado o incluso los mismos de su tipo que solían también tener un color dorado -aunque mas pálido que Jun- cuando no nacían con su característico tono azul, recordó que sus padres le mencionaron que tuviera cuidado, pues los pokemon que solían nacer así eran muy perseguidos, en ocasiones violentos y en otras -si tenían suerte- la tribu a la que llegaban a pertenecían los tenían tan vigilados que no permitían que se les perdieran de vista.

-Oh...- fue lo unico que dijo Riley antes de continuar con su interrogatorio- ¿Y porque huías?

-¡Por mi padre!- se quejo Jun lo suficientemente fuerte que soltó unas cuantas chispas- Estoy harto de su sobreproteccion maldita sea, puedo cuidarme solo, no lo necesito, ni a el ni a los Luxio que puso como mis guardianes ¡maldita sea!...

Y Riley simplemente se quedo callado mientras escuchaba a Jun divagar y perderse a si mismo en sus quejas e inconformidad, diciéndole al Riolu todo lo que necesitaba saber -e incluso lo que no- sobre lo que vivía.

-¿Porque no se lo dices?- cuando sintió como el pokemon amarillo se calmaba un poco fue que Riley volvió a hablar.

-A el no le importa lo que yo siento, lo único que quiere es mantenerme encerrado en algún lugar... Seria mas facil si me corriera de la tribu, los que somos así solo somos una carga...- Jun susurro lo ultimo mas para si que para su interlocutor

Aquello trajo un silencio incomodo debido a las emociones que cargaba dicha oración, por lo que, Riley se volvió incapaz de ver venir el ataque eléctrico -que al ser el mas cercano a la abertura- que de un instante a otro lo había dejado inconsciente al instante.

Nunca sabría cuanto tiempo duro inconsciente, pero suponía que el suficiente como para que -sea quien sea que lo haya atacado- ya se hubiese llevado a Jun de regreso a la pradera destello, o al menos rezaba que fuera así y no algún interesado por el pokemon de distinto color.

.

.

De ahí en adelante su vida había cambiado de manera inmediata puesto que tras unos días entrenando en el territorio donde vivía, llego a un punto donde sintió la necesidad de ir a buscar a Jun y verificar que se encontrase bien. Lógicamente al ser un nuevo territorio -y desconocido para el- tuvo sus propios problemas al intentar subir, aunque gracias a su habilidad desarrollada para sentir el aura de los demás pokemon, los objetos y las escaleras, la tarea de llegar -al menos- hasta el corazón de la pradera destello no fue tan difícil... Terminar los pisos restantes ya fue otra historia muy distinta, ya que al ser el lugar mas visitado por -según escucho antes de subir- la tribu Luxio puesto que al parecer se reunían y descansaban en el Claro destello siendo el final del territorio mismo, para su buena suerte no tendría mucho que buscar, aunque hubiese sido poco tiempo había logrado memorizar el aura de Jun, por lo que dar con el no seria relativamente difícil. Hablar o acercarse seria otra cosa, por ahora lo importante era dar con el.

-Pst... Jun... Jun...-

Un pequeño Shinx rezagado cerca de unas rocas movió sus orejas ante el silencioso llamado, intentando dar con la fuente del sonido mismo.

-¡Por aquí!-

En unas rocas cercanas a la entrada del claro destello logro notar la mancha azul con negro que pertenecía a Riley, por lo que instantáneamente sonrió. Tras inspeccionar el área y darse cuenta que su padre y el resto aun tardarían su tiempo en volver, se encamino rápidamente hacia el riolu que le había ayudado el día anterior a esconderse.

-¿Riley? ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto entre emocionado y nervioso el shinx dorado.

-Vine a ver si te encontrabas bien- respondió tranquilamente el de color azul sin dejar de usar su aura, no tenia la mas remota intención de que lo atacaran como el día anterior- ¿Hay algún problema si estoy aquí?

Jun se movió incomodo en su lugar mientras también miraba paranoico lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, aunque también se fijo en si el pokemon de casi su estatura -puesto que era mas alto que el- se encontraba muy herido o algo similar.

-Bueno... Por ahora no, mi padre y varios de la tribu salieron...-el de pelaje dorado bajo la mirada- Lo de hace unos días, lamento mucho lo que te paso.

-Eso no fue nada, eh recibido golpes peores-comento Riley restandole importancia-¿Puedo suponer que fue tu padre?

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta que recibió, lo que en el fondo le llevo a estar un poco mas tranquilo.

-Siento el aura de varios pokemon acercándose, supongo que lo mejor sera que me vaya- Riley se movió de tal forma que fue capaz de acariciar la cabeza del Shinx cabizbajo- ¿Puedo venir otro día para que platiquemos?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo feliz Jun con una sonrisa al sentir el calido toque sobre su cabeza- Nos vemos despues Riley

-Hasta luego Jun- se despidió el Riolu mas cerca de la salida y literalmente corriendo, la tribu era mayoría y en el fondo no quería causar ningún malentendido, aun así no llego tan lejos cuando aun fue capaz de oír la voz de -quien suponía- debía de ser el padre de Jun.

-¡Jun! ¡Aléjate de la entrada!- un rugido inundo el claro destello- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer!

El pequeño Shinx simplemente bajo la cabeza y regreso a su pequeño escondite entre las piedras, lejos de la entrada y cerca del centro donde el y su padre solían dormir. Aun cuando intentaba mantenerse serio y distante no podía evitar sonreír ante la agradable visita que había tenido.

No mucho después de aquel encuentro comenzaría a entrenar en el corazón de la pradera destello en compañía de Jun -quien aprovecharía las constantes salidas de la tribu y su padre para acompañar al Riolu y entrenar un poco- con el aura escaneando el lugar y también ayudandoles a preveer el regreso de la tribu o la cercanía de alguno de ellos, la convivencia entre ambos pokemon se había ido fortaleciendo poco a poco gracias a las salidas diarias que hacían.

-En un principio eramos nómadas pero actualmente parece que mi padre esta buscando un lugar donde establecernos de manera fija- comenzó a relatar Jun mientras comía su gomi ámbar mientras Riley hacia lo propio con su gomi naranja- Me han contado que una vez llegaron a un lugar llamado "campo centella" donde también vivía un pokemon legendario.

Riley escuchaba con atención al momento en que se paraban a comer siempre solían hacerlo en un lugar lo suficientemente escondido para ambos, así como cercano con el claro destello por si el líder o alguien de la tribu llegara de improvisto y Jun tuviese que marcharse de inmediato -eso sin mencionar que siempre cargaba con una fugaesfera, solo por si llegaba a ser requerida en algún momento.

-Aunque si me lo preguntas, a mi realmente no me gusta eso de moverme de lugar- continuo platicando Jun, dejando su gomi a medio comer- En realidad yo no quisiera irme a ese tal "campo centella" preferiría quedarme aquí.

-Te entiendo- asintió Riley una vez termino de comer su gomi- Nosotros los Riolu cuando nacemos somos cuidados y entrenados por nuestros padres un tiempo, luego nos dejan en la cueva cristal y ellos se van a un lugar llamado "Espesura Perdida" por lo que evolucionar se convierte en nuestro ideal ya que como Riolu es muy difícil sobrevivir ahí, forzosamente necesitas ser un Lucario para reencontrarte con tus familiares.

Ambos se vieron nuevamente, sintiendo el silencio extraño que se solía formar entre ambos cuando hablaban de un tema en especifico.

-Si tu tribu decide irse-comenzó Riley con una sonrisa, llamando la atención del Shinx- Solo asegúrate de decirme hacia donde o como llegar.

Y Jun no lo sabia -así como Riley jamas se lo diría- pero la pequeña estrella naranja que poseía al final de su cola se encendió de tal forma que mostraba la vergüenza tras recibir dicho comentario.

-Si nosotros nos quedáramos aquí... ¿Tu evolucionarías?- pregunto curioso el mas pequeño, viendo directamente con sus ojos naranja los marrones pertenecientes a los de Riley.

-No- respondió alzando los hombros y sin pensarse siquiera- Si eso me asegura seguir viviendo aquí, entonces estaría bien.

Y ambos sonrieron entre si, totalmente de acuerdo con la idea que tenían sobre como vivir y permanecer juntos.

-Pero... Para no evolucionar entonces-comenzó Jun dudoso ladeando su cabeza- ¿No tendrías que dejar de entrenar?

Riley se lo pensó un momento, entendiendo la duda que albergaba al shinx

-Tengo entendido que se evoluciona en un lugar llamado "Manantial Luminoso" supongo que si no deseo evolucionar simplemente no iré ahí- explico Riley, aunque posteriormente se quedo pensando- Aunque eso de dejar de entrenar suena algo cierto, deberíamos entonces de hacer algo mas, si ya no entreno para evolucionar ¿Porque lo seguiría haciendo entonces?

-Hay veces que algunos pokemon se pierden aquí, se debilitan o no logran dar con la salida- comenzó a hablar Jun- Si no necesitas ni objetos ni dinero ¿Porque no te dedicas a ayudarlos? Incluso podrías mejorar tus habilidades con el "aura" ¿No crees?

Riley solo necesito ver la sincera sonrisa presente en el rostro de Jun para aceptar que llevar a cabo aquella tarea sonaba bien, puesto que en realidad no necesitaba nada de lo dicho por el pokemon de tipo eléctrico que mejor que usar la fuerza y su habilidad en desarrollo para ayudar -de alguna forma- a los demás o al menos intentarlo.

.

.

Habia veces en las que no podía creer en todo lo que le había tocado vivir y mucho menos en las aventuras por las cuales tuvo que pasar en su momento. No iba a mentir, cuando se entero que la tribu Luxio se movía hacia el territorio "campo centella" no dudo en ningún momento en buscar la forma de atravesar el mar e irse el también, después de todo ser únicamente un "rescatador" no tenia una gran fama, era mas normal ser un "explorador" e irse a vivir a un pokegremio. Aun así no pudo mantener un contacto con Jun de manera inmediata, acceder al "campo centella" iba a requerir mucho mas esfuerzo de lo que había pensado en un principio, así que consiguiéndose un hogar lo mas cercano al mar y a una aldea -mas que nada por los suministros- para posteriormente inscribirse como un explorador independiente, fue que su aventura comenzó.

Hubo veces en las que se sentía realmente sin la fuerza suficiente para terminar un territorio o cumplir el encargo solicitado, llegaban momentos en los cuales una voz en su cabeza le hacia dudar en si volvería a ver a su único amigo en el mundo, en otros momentos extrañaría los días tranquilos de la cueva cristal y de la pradera destello... Hasta que un día, un pelipper le entrego una carta distinta al resto, no era ningún encargo, mucho menos una noticia de la gaceta. Era una carta de Jun.

Jun le había escrito una carta.

En un principio no había entendido el como fue que el shinx había terminado dando con el lugar donde el vivía, era obvio que iba a recordar la promesa que habían hecho, pero dudaba mucho que hubiera logrado dar con su dirección solo dándole la carta al pelipper. Solo entonces cayo en cuenta de que los mismo habitantes de la aldea lo trataban con un respeto que no creía posible que lo fueran a tratar algún día. Decidió que ya después le preguntaría a pelipper, lo primordial, era la carta.

 _Riley_

 _Espero que los mensajeros pelipper logren dar contigo y entregar esta carta sin problema alguno. Tal vez en este momento te estés pregunto el como di contigo ¿Verdad? Pues déjame decirte que es mas simple de lo que parece mi querido y grandioso amigo._

 _Eres un maniático de las misiones. Y lo mas probable, es que también lo suficientemente despistado como para no darte cuenta de la fama que has ido armando en el poco tiempo que tienes en esta nueva región, en serio, incluso a mi me asombro cuando me entere de un "Riolu" que en menos de tres meses ah alcanzado el rango platino y como aquí tu especie no es tan común como al otro lado del mar, algo en el fondo de mis pensamientos me hizo suponer que no podria ser otro mas que tu._

 _Si necesitas saber sobre mi, me encuentro viviendo en el Campo Centella, tal y como te había dicho antes de moverme junto a la tribu, tal parece que seguiremos siendo nómadas y nos quedaremos aquí hasta que regrese la época de tormentas en la Pradera Destello, lo cual es casi aproximadamente dentro de seis meses mas. Bueno, estuve investigando un poco y... No puedo huir de este lugar, todo el maldito lugar se encuentra rodeado de agua y ni siquiera se ni entiendo el como la tribu llego hasta aquí, lo que si alcance a escuchar es que la MO Surf se puede conseguir en un lugar llamado Cueva Solar, mas no se si haya algún pokemon que te este acompañando que pueda usarla o si en la playa haya algún servicio que te transporte de lugar._

 _En verdad me gustaría hablar y saber de ti Riley, por ahora sera todo lo que podre escribirte, a mi padre parece tener un octavo sentido que le indica que algo pasa a mi alrededor. Eso da miedo._

 _De tu amigo, Jun_

Riley ni siquiera se preguntaría como el shinx había conseguido la hoja, el tiempo y a un mensajero pelipper como para que una carta llegase hasta el... Mas importante aun, tenia que preguntarle a pelipper que tan importante era eso del rango, se había encontrado tan inmerso en el ahorro de dinero, completar misiones y encontrar una forma de llegar a Jun -así como asegurarse de que el realmente se encontrase ahí- como para fijarse en algo tan simple como el hecho de que su insignia cambiase de apariencia o el que de repente pokemon de distintos territorios a los que visitaba quisieran unirse de repente a el en los rescates que realizaba. Debería de haber prestado mas atención a lo que llegaba a su buzón.

.

.

Trago saliva nervioso, tuvo que esperar dos meses mas para poder encontrar una forma segura de viajar hacia el tan esperado territorio habitado por pokemon de tipo eléctrico, el viaje había sido tedioso pero finalmente lo había logrado. Claro, se sentía algo decepcionado por no haber podido cumplir su promesa ya que a fin de cuentas para poder viajar al Campo Centella, el pokemon de tipo agua que había logrado convencer de llevarlo y traerlo acepto con una única condición.

Que evolucionara.

Claro, la evolución trajo consigo muchas ventajas, no solo su fuerza fisica se incremento el aprendizaje de nuevos movimientos también se encontró presente -entre ellos su favorito la "esfera aural"- su habilidad para sentir el aura termino por desarrollarse a un nivel que no se lo esperaba y aun cuando todas las ventajas le daban razones de sobra para no arrepentirse de haber tomado aquella decisión, en el fondo no podía evitar ponerse ansioso hacia lo que pensaría Jun, mas importante aun... ¿Seguiría el siendo un shinx? ¿O también abría evolucionado?

Decidió no martirizarse pensando el mismo en la respuesta si podía ir a buscarla por su propio pie, tal vez terminara siendo un poco tedioso terminar dando con el pokemon de color distinto, según la información que había recolectado, el pokemon legendario a cargo del territorio -llamado Raikou- se encontraba en el piso treinta, por lo que no le quedaba de otra mas que peinar los veintinueve pisos enteros con tal de dar con Jun. Así que finalmente despidiéndose del pokemon tipo agua -prometiendo que se verían antes del anochecer- de asegurarse el tener la mochila con los suministros que creyó necesitar así como mantener bien sujeta la insignia de -reciente- rango diamante por si llegaba a ser necesario para impedir alguna batalla fuerte -suponía que si el padre de Jun seguía al mando de la tribu, no iba a permitir que un "desconocido" se le acercase al pokemon dorado- o simplemente para escapar del territorio si es que llegaba -no lo quisiera Arceus- a ser debilitado en el lugar.

Armándose del valor y la seriedad con la que enfrentaba todos los territorios tomo el camino que sus ojos abiertos le mostraban sin problema alguno, ya desde el primer piso empezaría a hacer lo mismo que hacia siempre; usar su aura para escanear el lugar, los enemigos, encontrar las escaleras mas rápido, evadir nidos, hasta dar con algún shinx o luxray que podria guiarlo a la tribu o que terminase mostrando los lugares mas probables donde se estuviesen quedando en dicho territorio.

Habia pasado medio año desde la ultima vez que había visto aquella singular cola con terminación en forma de estrella y de un tono anaranjado -distinta a las normalmente doradas- el pelaje dorado se encontraba también ahí, junto a unos curiosos ojos del mismo color que la estrella mirándole fija y detenidamente. No le quedo de otra mas que agacharse y extender su diestra cuando finalmente noto al pequeño -mucho mas pequeño ahora que había evolucionado- pokemon que había estado buscando, tras dar varias vueltas en pisos sospechosos, solo para finalmente llegar al numero veintisiete y verle escondido entre unas rocas -lo normal para esconder su brillante pelaje- sin protección alguna mas que un pequeño claro vació en el que probablemente se haya llevado a cabo una riña por su obtención.

-¿Riley?-

Pregunto curiosos Jun tras ver al -irreconocible- Riley que alguna vez había visto hace ya un tiempo. Viéndolo evolucionado no pudo evitar sentirse tanto intimidado como maravillado. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

-Eh venido por ti, Jun-

Fue lo único que dijo en la felicidad bien disimulada que sentía, al ver a su querido amigo por quien -literalmente- cruzo el mar.

Y ante los ojos de Riley, la anaranjada estrella se ilumino.

* * *

.

¡Curiosidades! Que son varias por cierto o_o

1.-Shinx es uno de mis pokemon favoritos, y no se porque, no podia dejar de imaginarme a Jun como uno

2.-Que Jun sea variacolor fue solo porque me nacio xD

3.-En el campo centella no hay Shinx ni sus evoluciones, porque son pokemon de la cuarta generacion igual que Lucario

4.-Entonces ¿porque los puse donde no eran? Porque se hace mencion del legendario rescatador Lucario, quien fue un rescatador legendario.

5.-En equipo de rescate rojo/azul se puede obtener una estatua de el y alakazam nos habla tambien de el.

6.-¿Que ideas las mias, verdad xD?

7.-Riolu/Lucario pueden tener crias con shinx y cualquiera de sus evoluciones... ¿Que? Por favor, ya hice una historia de pokephilia, no creo que darles un huevo a los dos sea una novedad _

8.-las regiones de pokemon mundo misterioso no tienen nombre :(

9.-Obviamente la historia se desarrolla MUCHO antes de la aparicion de "nosotros" en la historia.

10.- Es imposible conseguir un shiny en PMD... Supongo que no existen o algo asi o.ó

11.-Este es el capitulo mas largo que eh echo hasta ahora... Que orgullosa estoy T.T


	5. La Puerta Vieja

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo. Fuck, fuck, fuck, mañana es seis y no tengo nada para celebrar a Jun :(

Nota especial: Estas dos historias ocurren en el pasado, se pueden tomar como lo que "lo inicio todo" a diferencia de las otras que ocurrían en distintos universos alternos, se podria decir que de estas puertas se "derivan" las otras. No se si me entiendan ._.

Los dos únicos pokemon legendarios que aparecen, lo hacen en su forma gijinka, por si lo leen y no queda claro~

Otra cosa, en ambos momentos no hay reina. Algo que no puedo explicar, pero no hay reina, que quede claro.

 **¿Alguien recuerda cuando esto se llamaba tres puertas?**

* * *

 **Primera Puerta Vieja: Sinnoh, hace 3000 años.**

* * *

La primera vez que se ven esta ahí, el momento no se desvanece y permanece escrito en el espacio y tiempo. Un recuerdo lejano que tal vez sea capaz de volver a repetirse, porque no son los únicos que lo viven. Sus miradas se cruzan por primera vez a inicios de la primavera, en la aun congelada tierra de Sinnoh por las tormentas pasadas, sus caminos coinciden al norte de el Monte Corona, a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur del templo Puntaneva donde -según las leyendas- descansa una criatura legendaria al que sus antepasados de otra región temieron por el poder que ostentaba.

Y ellos se encuentran ahí frente a frente. La nieve cae lentamente acumulándose en la tierra que aun no terminaba por derretir los copos en abundancia que habían caído días atrás, el sol sale en momentos ocultándose aun tras grises y enormes nubes de vez en cuando, el frió les trae el recordatorio de que no es el mejor lugar del mundo para estar de pie, pero la situación los mantiene ahí cruzando miradas entre ellos sin saber con exactitud el como reaccionar.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarme ante tales presencias-

La frase y el tono usado se encontraban cargados de burla, la persona que había soltado tales palabras miraba atentamente a la única persona que tenia frente a su presencia, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a las otras dos personas que se encontraban flanqueándolo, impidiéndole huida alguna, con una rodilla se encontraba tocando el frió suelo lleno de la blanca nieve, un color que predominaba en su ropa por razones obvias, su traje era simple, hecho de la tela que se requería para soportar el clima que actualmente se encontraba azotando a la mayor parte de la región y una capa del mismo color con las orillas tan maltratadas que no solo le hacían parecer sospechoso, sino que ademas demostraban las constantes batallas en las que se había visto envuelto. Una espada tirada a sus pies, el brillante acero reflejando las nubes y ocasionalmente los rayos del sol, al lado de dicha arma se encontraba un bolso de piel con varios objetos adentro fácilmente visibles dado que dicho bolso se encontraba abierto.

-Mas sorpresa la nuestra-una suave voz hablo a su derecha- ¿Quien se espera a un ladrón a plena luz del día? Nosotros no, por supuesto.

El relinchar del rapidash llamo la atención de los presentes, el pokemon de fuego avanzo entre la nieve siendo dirigido fácilmente por su jinete, quien no solo había observado silenciosamente todo lo ocurrido, su mirada ademas, no se había apartado del recién reconocido como ladrón por uno de sus acompañantes.

-¿Su majestad se niega a dirigirme la palabra?-volvió a hablar el vestido en blanco, con las manos tras la espalda y una espada bajo el mentón cuyo filo se encontraba escasamente alejado de su garganta- ¿Acaso no me encuentro dentro de sus estándares sociales, alteza?

El reconocido como perteneciente a la realeza se bajo del pokemon de fuego posicionándose frente al joven de cabellos azules, sus anaranjados ojos observaron con molestia a quien tenían -a la fuerza y amenazado por una espada- arrodillado frente a su presencia. Se agacho lo suficiente como para tomar un objeto de la bolsa de piel, una sarta de perlas.

-Tomando en cuenta la situación- hablo de forma aburrida y casi cansada, el hombre que sostenía la espada cerca de su cuello- ¿Como puedes encontrar razón para reír, Gen?

El amenazado por un arma giro sin temor alguno -y sonriendo- hacia el lado izquierdo para observar mejor a quien le acababa de dirigir la palabra, sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los rojos de quien fácilmente podria ser el líder de la armada del reino, pero no era así, sabia por historias y gente de los distintos pueblos repartidos por todo el reino, que la persona con la que se había batido a duelo -y posteriormente le derroto en menos de un minuto- era en realidad el dios del tiempo, Dialga. Su fina ropa en tono azul obscuro similar al tono de su cabello le hacia incluso parecer un rey, su presencia era mas que suficiente para hacerle saber a todos de que era alguien mas que digno de respeto, aun cuando su mirada siempre solía mostrar cansancio, así como la mayor parte de las veces se le podria ver bostezar sin importar el momento o situación.

-¿Debo sentirme alagado de la atención que me encuentro recibiendo?- pregunto Gen mas que entretenido para posteriormente girar su rostro al lado contrario- En realidad no se de que otra forma reaccionar, dos dioses y un príncipe se encuentran ante mi -una vez mas giro su rostro, ahora, mirando al frente- Supongo que sera la emoción del momento, jamas me había esperado esto -su sonrisa se ensancho al notar que las iris naranja le volvían a mirar- Es mas emocionante de lo que parece.

-Suéltalo- ordeno de manera inmediata el de cabellos rubios ante la atónita mirada de Gen.

-¿Que?- pregunto el de cabellos y ojos azules al sentir que el filo de la espada se alejaba de su cuello.

-!¿Estas loco Jun?!- exclamo Dialga después de retirar su espada y girarse para mirar al príncipe.

-A callar Dialga- la suave voz que se había mantenido en silencio, calló de forma inmediata a Dialga mientras se acercaba a ayudar al príncipe a subirse al rapidash

-Palkia...- susurro el dios del tiempo entre dientes sin entender que tramaban aquellos dos.

Gen se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía atento el intercambio de miradas que ocurría entre los dos pokemon legendarios y notando que, aperas de que se encontraba ayudando al príncipe a subir al pokemon, los ojos rosas pertenecientes a Palkia no habían dejado de mirar a Dialga, Gen supuso que algo debió de haber entendido el dios del tiempo, pues lo siguiente que escucho fue el metal de la espada al ser puesta nuevamente en su funda.

-Tienes suerte niñato-

El de ojos azules sintió el intento asesino provenir de Dialga aun cuando este se aparto de su lado y comenzó a caminar con dirección al príncipe quien simplemente ignoro todo y se encontraba apartándose ya del lugar a lomos del rapidash.

-Ten cuidado la siguiente vez que robes, no te pudo prometer que salgas bien como hoy-

Las palabras de Palkia retumbaron brevemente en su mente mientras veía a los dos pokemon legendarios y al príncipe retirarse del claro en donde habían estado minutos antes. Dirigiendo su vista de nuevo hacia su bolso, noto como los objetos que había hurtado seguían ahí, ahora, junto a un collar de brillante color dorado de exótico diseño -el cual estaba consciente- que el no había robado. Suspiro una ultima vez al sentir como la energía que antes le había mantenido sonriente y excitado se desvanecía rápidamente de su persona, como pudo se alzo -sintiendo el frió llegarle hasta los huesos tras estar hincado un largo tiempo- y tomo su espada así como su bolso, cubriéndose bien con su capa para esconderse nuevamente entre la nieve como lo había intentado antes de ser interceptado, miro curioso el collar de oro antes de guardarlo en su pantalón en lugar de usar el bolso de cuero.

Mientras reanudaba su camino una sonrisa volvió a invadir su rostro mientras llegaba a una curiosa conclusión, su propio código le instaba a solo quedarse lo que el mismo había hurtado, por lo que tendría que volver al castillo, ya sea para devolver el collar de oro o robar algo mas. Su propia mente no le iba a dejar ser feliz si no cumplía con sus retorcidas reglas. Seria ladrón, pero al menos tenia "cierto honor"

.

-Príncipe Jun, bienvenido- saludaron al unisono los guardias de las puertas principales- ¿Les fue bien en su paseo?

El mencionado rubio simplemente alzo sus hombros mientras se dirigía al interior del palacio junto a los pokemon legendarios que simplemente le seguían sin rechistar o poner en duda sus decisiones. El interior de dicho lugar se encontraba tranquilo, a pesar de que hacia escasos momentos se había sufrido de un hurto, sin duda alguna, era señal de que el Rey Kurotsugu no se encontraba actualmente.

-¿Habrá sido una buena idea dejarlo ir?-pregunto Jun una vez se supo fuera del rango de los guardias.

Dialga y Palkia se quedaron brevemente en silencio mientras miraban con una expresión de asombro al rubio.

-No necesito ver el futuro como para saber que esta no sera la ultima vez que se verán- respondió Dialga sonriendo levemente pero de una forma amable, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza del rubio para despeinarlo como si fueran familia-

-Yo simplemente te seguí la corriente cuando vi que pusiste tu collar en su bolso- fue el turno de hablar de Palkia quien simplemente se alzo de hombros- Yo digo que el debe de volver por el par -señalo el dios del espacio, señalando el collar de curioso diseño descansando en el cuello del príncipe- Se ve que te gusto.

Jun solo asintió mientras abría la puerta que correspondía a su habitación, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto se despidió de los pokemon legendario que le habían acompañado durante todo el día y que por alguna razón accedieron rápidamente a su petición cuando decidió salir tras el ladrón. Una vez la puerta se cerro, Dialga y Palkia caminaron tranquilamente por el pasillo, de regreso a la sala para cuando el rey arribara de regreso al palacio. Ambos pokemon se mantuvieron en silencio mientras "aparentemente" miraban hacia la nada.

-Aun cuando se supone que somos los dioses del "tiempo y el espacio"- comenzó a hablar Dialga una vez llegaron a las puertas de la entrada y tomaban posición frente a estas, uno al lado del otro- Todavía hay cosas que me sorprenden

Palkia asintió, seguro que no había sido el único de los dos que, curioso, por un instante y usando muy levemente su poder sobre el espacio, se habia dedicado a observar los momentos que el extraño ladrón y el joven príncipe iban a terminar coincidiendo.

-Mas que nosotros, me sorprenden las personas- Palkia clavo su mirada en la puerta a la vez que escucha las trompetas sonar acorde a la llegada del rey- Ellos que son capaces de dar una y otra vez con las mismas personas, una lastima que cuando ellos se van y luego vuelven no mantienen sus recuerdos.

La puerta frente a ellos se abrió revelando al Rey de la región Sinnoh quien con paso decidido camino con dirección a ellos, ambos decidieron entonces guardar silencio. Ya tendrían tiempo para seguir hablando del tema, por ahora lo primordial, era seguir observando a los humanos quienes eran tan interesantes como solo ellos eran capaces de serlo.

* * *

 **Segunda Puerta Vieja: Sinnoh, hace 800 años.**

* * *

-¿Que se celebra?-

Sir Aaron movió su cabeza para pasar de ver la pista de baila, a dirigirla al pokemon que se encontraba sentado a su lado, Lucario.

-Es una fiesta de cumpleaños- respondió el guardián del aura mientras se acomodaba sus guantes en señal de incomodidad- Te lo recordé cuando bajamos del barco, es la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Pearl.

Lucario había fijado la vista en su amigo mientras le daba la corta explicación de su presencia en aquel salón de baile, de aquel castillo que se encontraba a una muy considerable lejana distancia de la región donde ellos residían. Su mirada se paseo curiosa en los múltiples adornos que embellecían el aspecto del salón donde la gente se encontraba conviviendo, reyes y reinas de otros reinos, también habían distintas personas pertenecientes a distintos niveles de nobleza, así como caballeros de alto rango. Sirvientes se paseaban de un lado a otro asegurando que a los invitados no les faltase nada, ya sea que estuviesen de pie o en sus mesas.

-¿Porque nos invitaron?- pregunto nuevamente Lucario tras notar las distintas clases de personas que se encontraban presentes.

-La realidad es que la invitada fue la Reina Rin-contesto amablemente Aaron mientras movía la cabeza para señalar el lugar donde yacía la Reina de pie, platicando amenamente con la reina de la región Hoenn -un joven de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color- quien recientemente había contraído matrimonio. Una boda a la que -obviamente- ni Lucario ni el habían asistido- Pero como has de recordar, ella no deseaba venir en soledad y termino invitándonos a asistir.

El pokemon justiciero fijo su mirada en la Reina a la cual servían y que les permitía vivir en el Palacio Cameran, su mirada no se mantuvo mucho tiempo en ella, pues instantáneamente sus ojos se movieron de regreso a la pista de baile, donde la gente disfrutaba de la música y danzaba al son de la misma en parejas, dandole al lugar el aire de tranquilidad y festividad que -imaginaba Lucario- una fiesta de esa magnitud debía tener.

-¿A quien se celebra?- continuo inquiriendo el pokemon azul, ignorante de muchas costumbres en el mundo humano, pues su entrenamiento en el aura consumía su tiempo y el de su amigo, por lo que estar en la dichosa fiesta despertaba curiosidades que ni siquiera el pokemon sabia que pudieran existir.

-Al príncipe Pearl, el hijo del Rey Kurotsugu- una vez mas Aaron movió su rostro buscando al mencionado, sin éxito alguno- Hace un momento le vi sentado, pero ya le perdí de vista. -El guardián del aura volvió su mirada hacia Lucario una vez su propósito inicial fallo- ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegamos pasamos a saludar?

Lucario asintió, recordando que apenas y atravesaron las puertas del salón continuaron caminando hasta detenerse frente a tres tronos, dos imponentes aunque solo uno se encontraba ocupado, y el tercero, mas pequeño que los primeros dos pero ocupado de igual forma, se encontraba al lado derecho de -quien suponía- era el rey. Una vez se habían encontrado frente a ambas personas, mostraron una reverencia y agradecimiento ante la invitación, la Reina Rin en medio de Aaron y Lucario, el guardián del aura se encontraba al lado derecho de la Reina y Lucario al lado izquierdo.

-El príncipe se encontraba sentado en el trono del lado derecho si lo miras de frente- explico Aaron una vez el pokemon le presto atención nuevamente- Quien se encontraba en el trono mas ostentoso, es el Rey Kurotsugu.

Una vez terminada la explicación el silencio volvió a invadir la mesa que se encontraban ocupando parte de los invitados provenientes de la región Kanto, y una vez mas en lo que iba de la noche Sir Aaron dirigió su vista al resto de invitados. La Reina Rin ahora se encontraba platicando con la reina de Hoenn y -quien suponía- era la reina de Johto, un joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados, la historia de dicha reina llegaba -hasta cierto punto- ser una anécdota graciosa, según lo que había escuchado en realidad era el príncipe heredero -futuro rey para ser mas exactos- pero tras una apuesta y una lucha de espadas que termino perdiendo, termino no solo en matrimonio, sino que ademas tuvo que entregar la corona de rey al ganador y perder su derecho como heredero al trono.

Vaya cosas, al menos pudo quedarse como reina.

.

-Tu fiesta de cumpleaños y no te encuentras bailando-

Pearl rodó la mirada mientras giraba su rostro hacia la única femenina con la que compartía mesa. La Duquesa Platinum Berlitz, quien debido a su titulo nobiliario había sido su amiga de la infancia desde que tenia uso de razón, sentado al lado de dicha femenina se encontraba el Conde Diamond, prometido de la señorita que le acababa de regañar de forma elegante.

-¿Y que me recomienda que haga, Duquesa?- pregunto sarcástico Pearl, acostumbrado de mala manera a usar dicho tono con las dos únicas personas que consideraba como amigos- No es como si yo hubiese pedido una fiesta de cumpleaños de tal magnitud.

Platinum resoplo ante dicho comentario para sacar su elegante abanico, mas que nada para buscar un medio de distracción ante el mal humor de su amigo que fácilmente podía competir con el suyo, acicalando de vez en cuando la falda de su largo vestido de noche, incapaz de sentir la tela tras los cómodos y blancos guantes de seda que se encontraba portando.

-Mejor deje las cosas como están señorita- llamo Diamond a la joven de azulados cabellos- No creo que valga la pena discutir por tal nimiedad.

-Solo pienso que es un desperdicio para el traje que con tanto esmero el costurero real hizo para ti- señalo Platinum mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Y no me hagas tus muecas Pearl, que no me importa que nos vean los reyes y reinas de otras regiones, te voy a golpear con mi abanico.

Pearl se mordió la lengua para evitar una discusión -y golpes dados por un abanico- con su amiga, en su lugar agacho la mirada una vez mas para admirar su propio traje y -en el fondo- darle la razón a Platinum respecto al buen trabajo que había llevado a cabo el sastre real en aquella ocasión. Su chaleco poseía doble fila de botones de madre perla, las cuales habían sido teñidas -imaginaba- hasta alcanzar un curioso tono anaranjado, el cual contrastaba totalmente con la blanca tela de la que estaban hechos el mismo chaleco y pantalón, su camisa era simple y blanca, encima de camisa y chaleco tenia una chaqueta sin botones u ojales, la cual llegaba hasta sus rodillas, las orillas tenían bies del mismo tono naranja que los botones del chaleco y para no perder el toque, su calzado eran unas botas hasta las rodillas las cuales se encontraban adornadas por cintas naranjas.

Blanco y naranja, por lo que el sabia era su cumpleaños, no su boda.

-¿Porque naranja?- pregunto Pearl en voz alta una vez cayo en cuenta de que, aunque no fuese un color excesivamente usado pues el blanco dominaba, si le parecía demasiado llamativo.

-Para que llames la atención, tonto.- respondió Platinum señalando con el abanico, diciendo aquello como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo- Di que tienes suerte, cuando hable con el sastre me menciono que tenia pensado ponerte un moño gigante en la espalda. Al parecer tu padre rechazo dicha idea.

Una silenciosa risa se escapo de los labios de Diamond mientras Pearl simplemente dejo salir un suspiro lleno de molestia y cansancio.

-Entonces ¿Su majestad va a quedarse con nosotros por el resto de la noche?- pregunto Diamond al ver que el silencio se volvía a adueñar de la mesa- Es su fiesta ¿No debería de estar saludando a sus invitados?

Si las miradas mataran, lo mas probable serie que el conde se encontrase enterrado mas de veinte metros bajo tierra.

-Si se me permite quedarme sentado toda la noche, con mucho gusto- contesto el rubio ladeando la cabeza y mirando al conde- ¿Saludar? ¿A la bola de gente doble cara? Yo creo que no

Una mueca de molestia por parte de Platinum, así como la leve risa proveniente de Diamond no se hicieron esperar tras dichos comentarios, principalmente por la sinceridad con la que eran dichos.

-Pearl, llevo buscándote desde hace un rato-

Los tres jóvenes se giraron de inmediato ante la gruesa voz que había llamado al rubio, un hombre mas alto que ellos y con un notable parecido con Pearl se acerco a la mesa que se encontraban compartiendo, dirigiéndose principalmente a quien acababa de llamar.

-Padre ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto el mencionado al ver como el Rey se acercaba y le sonreía amablemente.

-No te eh visto danzar con nadie- llamo la atención el rey, logrando que su hijo sonriera apenado al verse descubierto- Anda ven, concédeme esta pieza.

Sin muchas opciones y sabiendo que sus amigos no harían nada por ayudarle, Pearl se alzo de su asiento para tomar la mano de su padre quien le guio a la pista de baile con una sonrisa, una vez llegados a un espacio libre el rey y príncipe se acomodaron para iniciar con la danza, acompasando sus movimientos con el resto de personas que se encontraban utilizando la pista.

-Quince años ya- comenzó el rey mientras miraba a su único hijo, consciente de que era escuchado aun cuando el volumen de la musica dificultaba un poco tal tarea- Has crecido tanto.

Pearl sintió un escalofrió en su columna que le avisaba que su padre estaba a punto de tocar un tema que había estado evadiendo -razón también por la cual se había ido a esconder, cobardemente, a la mesa perteneciente a sus amigos- desde hace unos meses, cuando fueron invitados a la boda de los reyes de Hoenn

-¿No crees que es tiempo de que busques un esposo?- sugirió Kurotsugu alzando la vista y mirando hacia los invitados que les acompañaban aquel día- Varios reyes y reinas han contraído matrimonio recientemente Pearl, y yo no soy eterno. En realidad me encantaría poder entregarte en el altar.

-No estas tan viejo- señalo Pearl, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre, desvió su mirada hacia los invitados- Hablas como si el día de mañana ya no fueras a estar aquí.

Kurotsugu rió sin llamar la atención, su amable y casi gigante sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro aun cuando el tema que se encontraban tratando no era el favorito de ninguno de los dos. Permanecieron en silencio y prestando atención únicamente a la música que les señalaba el como debían moverse, el rey dirigiendo los pasos y el príncipe dejándose guiar por su padre, una vez la música finalizo ambos se detuvieron frente a los tronos donde hace unas horas antes se habían sentado para recibir a los invitados.

-Al menos hazme el favor de bailar con alguien mas- llamo la atención Kurotsugu mientras ocupaba su lugar en el trono- No es de mi agrado verte sentado toda la noche.

-Si padre- Pearl trago saliva ante las palabras de su padre, posteriormente le dio la espalda para mirar la pista de baile y a los invitados en cuestión, inseguro de lo que debía de hacer se quedo ahí, parado, como un idiota.

A sus espaldas su padre intento disimular una sonrisa, su hijo solía ser tan adorable que burlarse de ciertas cosas o momentos era imposible.

.

Aaron se sintió engañado y traicionado por la mismísima Reina a la cual servia, hasta hace unos momentos se había encontrado tranquilamente sentado compartiendo la mesa con Lucario antes de que Rin volviera para hacerles compañía, posteriormente habían seguido unos tranquilos minutos llenos de calma y silencio mientras continuaba analizando a los invitados.

Hasta que -dentro de su rango de visión- apareció el Rey bailando en la pista con su hijo, el menor no parecía disfrutar del todo el estar danzando, pero eso no significaba que la mirada del guardián del aura no se había apartado de el joven príncipe en ningún momento, detalle que no paso desapercibido por Rin, quien en menos de un minuto se había encargado de intentar convencerlo de invitar a bailar al festejado, un pedido que aumento cuando se dieron cuenta que el Rey volvía a tomar su lugar en el trono y el príncipe simplemente se quedaba de pie mirando a casi todos los lados. Menos en su dirección. Algo que ayudo mas de lo esperado, puesto que Aaron estaba seguro que si el príncipe Pearl lo hubiera visto caminar en su dirección, hubiese dado la vuelta instantáneamente.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza?-

Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, levemente inclinado con la mano diestra extendida, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea un "estoy haciendo el ridículo" recriminándose por no haberse quitado los guantes que siempre portaba, o tal vez debería de haberse presentado antes de pedirle que bailar con el, de una u otra forma, lo que Aaron esperaba oír -teniendo la confianza por los cielos- era una negativa.

-Por supuesto-

Alzo su mirada después de escuchar la respuesta provenir del príncipe, en un tono bajo y lleno de timidez que no esperaba oír en alguien cuyos iris naranja solían ver la mayor parte de las cosas con aburrimiento. Porque no era la primera vez que se veían, pero si la primera en la que se encontraban -finalmente- frente a frente. De manera inmediata dejo las cavilaciones a un lado y dirigió al menor de regreso a la pista de baile, notado que el ritmo de la música cambiaba una vez mas, empezando un tiempo mas lento y delicado lleno del rítmico sonido compuesto por harpas y flautas.

.

A lo lejos y en una mesa arrinconada se encontraban dos figuras, admirando la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo a la distancia.

-Vaya desperdicio- hablo una de las dos, vestida elegantemente y cuyo color predominante era el azul- Una lastima que ambos se vayan a morir.

-No hables tan fuerte, alguien podria escucharte- regaño la otra figura, vestía casi del mismo modo, aunque el color principal que se encontraba utilizando era el rosa y no el azul- Aparte, no necesitaba que me dijeras el futuro de ellos dos, Dialga.

El recién nombrado se encogió de hombros tal y como se encontraba acostumbrado a hacer para demostrar que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que Palkia tenia que decirle o regañarle.

-¿Hemos venido del pasado para ver esto?- pregunto Dialga mientras cortaba la carne que le habían servido, al menos podía aprovecharse de la situación y comer algo

-Míralo como tu quieras, pero yo no puedo dejar de encontrarlos fascinantes- contesto Palkia quien admiraba la forma en la que ambos bailaban- Soy incluso incapaz de diferenciarlos con sus "yo" del pasado

La mirada rojiza de Dialga se dirigió nuevamente hacia la pista de baile para ver lo que su compañero se encontraba admirando tan emocionadamente. Admitía que tenia razón en cierto punto, ellos dos eran idénticos en el pasado donde habían sido mas cercanos a la corona, aquellos días en los que no era extraño ver a los pokemon legendarios en su forma gijinka. Una lastima que aquellos días se hubiesen acabado.

-¿Quieres seguirlos?- pregunto Dialga para dirigir su mirada a Palkia quien seguía maravillado ante la escena, ahora que ambos parecían reír mientras continuaban bailando- Deben haber mas momentos donde se vuelvan a encontrar.

Los ojos rosados de Palkia denotan tristeza casi inmediatamente tras las palabras dichas por Dialga, si, le encantaría ir a ver que otros momentos ellos dos se vuelven a encontrar, verificar si en realidad algún día terminarían juntos tal y como ambos lo habían deseado en su momento.

-Prefiero volver al pasado Dialga- respondió sinceramente el dios del espacio- Los extraño a ellos, no a sus "reencarnaciones", es incluso mas difícil verlos y no poder hablarles, que verlos y saber que va a pasar, aunque al menos ahí, si puedo volver a charlar con un amigo.

Y Dialga asiente, en silencio. Sabia que ellos dos no siempre iban a estar juntos, debido a su poder sobre el tiempo estaba consciente de que incluso habría momentos en los que coincidirían pero no se conocerían. "Tan cerca y tan lejos" pensaría en aquellos momentos donde -tal vez y con suerte- ocurriría un cruce de miradas o se pararían uno al lado del otro, pero no estarían juntos. Tristemente, el también estaba de acuerdo con Palkia ante aquella decisión.

Prefería volver a un pasado donde verlos juntos aunque sabia que iban a morir. Que ir a un futuro donde, jamas se conocerían.


	6. La Quinta Puerta

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo. Festejando el cumpleaños del rubio acabando esta historia, porque estoy segura que si no le pongo fin el día de hoy nunca lo haré, y yo así soy peligrosa, en serio, en el fondo lo soy ._.

Advertencia: Amm... No se que poner aquí, se que hay alguna escondida por ahí, pero aparte de avisar que hay un pequeño y leve guiño a una pareja que no es Riley/Jun, no se me ocurre que mas decir. En fin, mejor lean y disfruten que es lo ultimo :3

Aprovecho el espacio para avisar y recalcar que el día de hoy cumple años Jun/Pearl/Barry, irónicamente mi historia justamente termino con seis capítulos... Happy birthday (?) supongo xD

* * *

.

Escucha el constante sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpear violentamente el techo de la parada perteneciente al transporte publico donde se encuentra resguardándose de el cambio climático que había surgido de un día para el otro. Las oscuras nubes se habían juntado en complicidad durante la madruga, mas se habían negado a soltar gota alguna hasta entrada la tarde, tomando desprevenidos a los transeúntes que ya terminaron confiándose que aquel día ya no llovería, o al menos no hasta entrada la noche.

Suspira cansado mientras continua conversando mediante su celular con uno de sus amigos de la universidad, aquel sábado había tenido que ir voluntariamente a fuerzas a poner un pie dentro de las aulas donde tomaba sus clases para entregar unos trabajos pendientes, así como para recuperar unos libros que necesitaba pero que había olvidado dentro del instituto. Tal había sido su prisa que terminado saliendo sin paraguas alguno, únicamente había tomado una chaqueta ligera que con suerte le estaba ayudando a soportar el frió aire que el mismo cambio climático se había encargado de arrastrar ahora que el sol se encontraba totalmente oculto tras las gruesas y grises nubes que no paraban de llorar en la ciudad.

Una vez mas maldijo su suerte cuando observo la calle por la cual transitaban unas cuantas personas mas, unos pocos peatones que si se habían preparado -o cuya salida era lo suficientemente reciente que habían alcanzado a tomar un paraguas- otros tantos corrían cubriéndose con lo que tenia o en su defecto, intentaban ir lo mas rápido posible para evitar el mojarse mas de lo que querían, sin éxito alguno. Su mirada volvió una vez mas al autobús que se había detenido en su parada y de la cual bajo una única persona, que de manera inmediata se movió de la parada con un llamativo impermeable amarillo puesto encima, la etiqueta aun pegada -por todos los medios intento no reírse- típica compra de ultimo momento para intentar salvarse lo mas posible de la lluvia que amenazaba a todos con la amenaza latente de esparcir cuanta enfermedad fuese posible. Su mirada va de izquierda a derecha, nota el poco transito automovilístico y la baja velocidad a la cual todos manejaban se debía al pavimento totalmente humedecido por el agua, los pocos taxi que transitan van ocupados, y los camiones que se detienen en esa parada no lo dejan ni remotamente cerca del lugar donde reside. Maldice una vez mas su suerte, un bonito día para tener descompuesta la motocicleta.

Siente su celular vibrar una vez mas en su mano diestra y su mirada se gira inmediatamente ante dicho objeto electrónico, la conversación por whatsapp lleva el nombre de "Lectro" en la parte superior, la única persona en el mundo a la cual Riley le terminaría pidiendo un favor, ademas de ser el único con licencia -aparte de él- para conducir actualizada. Rueda los ojos una vez mas cuando lee la respuesta negativa por parte del rubio y manda nuevamente otro mensaje pidiéndole amablemente que no sea flojo y pase de una vez por el, duda en si amenazarlo o no con los apuntes de la clase de trigonométria que recuerda le faltan a su compañero de clases. No recibe una respuesta inmediata, casi puede oír al rubio quejarse de su sucia artimaña, puede sentir el ceño fruncido y un leve intento de asesinato recorrer su espalda, mas que miedo siente diversión, tantos años viviendo con las misma personas algo debía de haber aprendido.

El sonido de pisadas interrumpe sus pensamientos, no se gira aun cuando escucha varias voces hablar entre ellas misma y a distintos volúmenes. Una mueca de molestia aparece en su rostro, con un suspiro y tras sentir una leve migraña comenzar a nacer, alza la mirada de su celular y se gira desinteresadamente con dirección a las personas con las cuales se encuentra compartiendo refugio. Sus ojos azules se cruzan con unos verdes que le miran de manera seria -con un intento de amenazador, si se le permitía agregar- y distante, alza una ceja ¿Ese niño en realidad cree que lo va a intimidar con una mirada?

Pero decide no hacer pleito y mucho menos comenzar una pelea de miradas que sabe -por experiencia propia- no terminara para nada bien. Su celular vuelve a vibrar y su mirada regresa una vez mas a la conversación que mantiene con su amigo, el sonido de el grupo de amigos a su derecha decrece y alcanza a escuchar a la lejanía la discusión si esperar a marcar por un auto o tomar el autobús. Finalmente vuelve a pasar otro transporte y se detiene, la curiosidad le gana a Riley y alza la mirada una vez mas para ver a los "niños" o adolescente que -esperaba- en su vida iba a volver a ver.

El de ojos verdes que le había retado con la mirada se mantiene a un lado de la puerta y espera a que todos suban. Parecen compartir casi las mismas edades, en su mayoría varones y solo dos mujeres que -obviamente- se suben primero y acaparan asientos -algo no muy necesario, desde donde Riley se encuentra nota que el autobús va casi vació- vuelve su mirada a la puerta para subir y nota entonces que el de ojos verdes finalmente pone un pie en el interior del medio de transporte que les ayudaría a evadir la lluvia. Sus ojos azules viajan por ultima vez hasta las ventanas pertenecientes al autobús, siente que algo le incomoda, como si estuviese pasando algo por alto.

Y entonces su vista se detiene en una de las ventanas, unos grandes y redondos ojos -de los cuales no alcanza a siquiera adivinar el color de la iris- que parecen devolverle la mirada con una mueca de curiosidad, se observan mutuamente, la lluvia suena ya demasiado lejana como para siquiera ser escuchada, su celular en mano a dejado de tener alguna importancia y un sentimiento extraño se instala en el pecho, no sabe definir si es alegría o dolor, tristeza tal vez, lo único que sabe es que siente que sera la primera y ultima vez que hará contacto con la mirada de aquella persona.

Y le sonríe. Cuando el autobús comienza a avanzar alcanza a notar una sonrisa formándose en el pálido rostro del rubio que va en el medio de transporte, y no reacciona, no sabe como hacerlo. Se queda como idiota con el celular en mano por casi diez minutos mas, hasta que el tono de llamada capta su atención finalmente. Habla natural por teléfono, en unos días olvidara tal evento, mas la sensación cálida y el nudo formándose en su estomago tal vez permanezca por el resto del día, pero lo ignora. Ahora lo importante es volver a casa, y la llamada de Lectro para avisarle que esta a unas cuantas cuadras le hace suspirar aliviado, le esta empezando a entrar frió.

.

.

Gira la mayor parte de su cuerpo intentando mantener la parada de autobús aun dentro de su rango de visión, incapaz de dejar de mirar al joven con el que había compartido refugio temporalmente. Algo en su interior le había impedido dejar de observarlo desde que había entrado en su rango de visión, fue incluso capaz de sentirse nostálgico por el simple hecho de estar ahí de pie, como esas raras ocasiones en las cuales el silencio solía invadir la mesa o el lugar donde se encontrase con Platinum y Diamond ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban Déjà vu?

-¿Ocurre algo, Pearl?-

El rubio salto de su asiento cuando escucha la inexpresiva y silenciosa voz de _Green-sempai_ decir su nombre, gira su rostro instantáneamente y siente los músculos de su rostro relajarse por alguna extraña razón que no llega a comprender -nota entonces con curiosidad, que el castaño a ocupado el asiento vacio a la izquierda de donde se ah sentado-, solo entonces nota que las cinco personas con las cuales había salido aquel día se encontraban observándolo fijamente, como si estuviese haciendo algo que no debería. El rubio simplemente permanece en silencio, incapaz de articular palabra alguna o de romper el silencio, algo le impide procesar la pregunta por lo que es incapaz de contestarla inmediatamente. Finalmente su amigo de toda la vida llama su atención intentando despejar parte de sus propias dudas.

-¿Sonreías por algo en especial?-

Los ojos naranja muestran confusión y sorpresa ante la segunda pregunta que revela un poco mas de reciente actitud, recuerda entonces cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él desconocido que se había quedado en la parada de autobús, mas no recuerda haberle sonreído, en realidad, ni siquiera logra llegar a una conclusión lógica de el porque de su propia actitud.

-No, no... Por nada...-

Desvía la mirada y la regresa hacia la ventana ligeramente empañada, escucha a Blue en el asiento de enfrente hablándole a Green quien de manera inmediata acepta que el tema sea dado por finalizado, Pearl siente la mirada de Platinum taladrarle el cogote sin compasión alguna, y a lo lejos la silenciosa risa de Diamond, su amigo malinterpretara la situación y probablemente dentro de unas horas lo moleste con aquello, algo en lo profundo de su mente le avisa que Platinum no dejara el tema pendiente y en la noche espera recibir infinidad de mensajes -tal vez incluso una llamada- por parte de la femenina de cabellos azules para que le explique -voluntariamente a la fuerza- el porque de su repentino cambio de actitud.

Pero por lo que resta de el viaje se mantiene en silencio y mirando por la ventana, escucha a sus amigos hablar a la lejanía sobre que harían tras bajarse de el autobús, haciendo planes sobre quien se bajaría primero y correría para llegar a la casa de Platinum -el transporte los deja a unas dos cuadras de el hogar de la señorita- en donde esperaban poder llamar a sus familias o pedir prestado algún paraguas o impermeable para no mojarse tanto o mas de lo que ya se encontraban. Su mirada se pierde en el horizonte, siente nostalgia y el clima no ayuda.


End file.
